What Goes Around Comes Around
by emofique
Summary: Karma envelopes this tale of friendship and enmity, with random helpings of romance.
1. When Enemies Meet

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters, etcetera. I only own my made-ups._

When Enemies Meet

The morning sunlight filtered in through the windows, its majestic yellow-white rays illuminating a variety of furniture, casting long shadows across the floor. Five girls lay curled up on their individual four-posters, the hangings pulled shut. There was an aura of serenity in the room of the sleeping girls and the stillness was overwhelming, yet it carried with it a tinge of peace.

'Ariette?'

She opened her eyes – which were the shade of a dark greenish-blue – and saw, to her utmost surprise, a pale face positioned a mere few inches away from her own, which she recognized at once. She, Ariette, sat up instantaneously, almost toppling the other female over. Apologizing, she beamed at the blond sitting in front of her. 'When did you get here?' she asked, excited, and gave her friend a suffocating hug before continuing, 'I thought you wouldn't make it, Juanita! I thought your dad changed his mind when I couldn't find you at the Welcoming Feast last night.'

The girl named Juanita gave a hearty laugh.

'I arrived late last night when everyone was asleep. My dad had a few extra works to complete at the Ministry before he could get me ready to Floo.'

Ariette stared at her childhood friend in awe.

'How is France like? And Beauxbatons? What about the Ministry of Magic, France? You've followed your dad to his office once, didn't you?'

Juanita laughed again at her friend's outburst of excitement.

'There's still time to chat over breakfast, Ari. C'mon.'

- - -

It was hard for Ariette and Juanita to concentrate on their breakfast as each kept popping questions for the other about their summers. Juanita and her dad migrated to France last year because her dad got transferred to the Ministry there. Thus, Juanita was enrolled in Beauxbatons. They returned to Britain after a year when the business was settled in the French Ministry and Juanita rejoined Ariette for their third year at Hogwarts.

'The_ best_ part about Beauxbatons is that they – unlike us – needn't take two major exams. We have to take our OWLs and NEWTs but they just take one, whatever it's called.' Juanita explained over a bowl of porridge to an eager Ariette, who was absent-mindedly playing with her bacon. 'Other than that, Beauxbatons is more or less like Hogwarts. Only, they mostly speak French.' Juanita continued, spooning some porridge into her mouth.

They both ate in silence after that, until the post owls soared in through the windows, some dropping packages onto the recipients' laps and some landed in front of the students to deliver scrolls or the _Daily Prophet_. Ariette looked up after taking a bite of bacon and reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice while Juanita opened her copy of the _Prophet_. 'Anything interesting?' Ariette asked, looking at Juanita from the rim of her goblet. Juanita shook her head, making her blonde curls billow around her face.

- - -

The Entrance Hall was deserted when they exited the Great Hall, except for a few sixth- and seventh-years who have free periods. The girls made their way past the marble staircase where three seventh-years sat. Two of them were verbally abusing someone by the name of Cormac McLaggen – if Ariette heard it correctly – while one of them, the only girl in the trio, was absorbed in a copy of the _Prophet_, obviously oblivious of her friends' behavior.

Ariette nudged Juanita and pointed at the three Gryffindors.

'Who are those? That boy with the black hair looks familiar, but I've never seen that girl and the redhead before.'

Juanita contemplated for a while before shrugging.

'Never seen them before.'

The two made their way down a corridor, headed for their first Transfiguration class. They lined up with the rest of the Ravenclaws outside the classroom, not bothering to look at the sniggering Slytherins in a line parallel to theirs.

'Hey Darlby. Darlby!'

A voice called out from the Slytherin line. Ariette turned, and the most horrific sensation filled her. A flame ignited somewhere in the pit of her stomach and she felt an instant hatred for the boy who stood before her. The smirk plastered on his face made the rage in her burn ever brighter.

'What do you want?'

Ariette asked in the coldest voice she could muster. The boy merely laughed.

'Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. You're just a filthy half-blood.'


	2. Friend or Foe

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the long time it took me to update but, I was busy with school and I needed time to write so, bear with me. Credits go to my sister who invented the last name 'Mantoe'. _

Friend or Foe

His smirk widened as he interpreted the hurt look on Ariette's face. 'Shut it, Mantoe.' Juanita snapped at the Slytherin, whose smirk vanished instantly. The other Ravenclaws and Slytherins were starting to stare at the three of them but Juanita didn't care. She could feel Zeke Mantoe's glare on her as she patted her friend before pulling her into a comforting hug. Ariette returned the hug gratefully, her warm tears soaking into Juanita's robes as Ariette sobbed into her shoulder. 'You watch out, Moore, wait t-' Zeke started, cut short by the sudden opening of the classroom door. Zeke cursed the Transfiguration teacher under his breath as the professor ushered his students inside.

Ariette couldn't concentrate in class. Her mind kept wandering off to what Mantoe said. 'You're just a filthy half-blood.' Yes, Ariette's mother is a Muggle and that is a sensitive issue to her. Juanita, who obviously sensed her friend's lack of enthusiasm in class – which wasn't normal – turned to face her and heaved a troubled sigh. 'Ignore what he said, Ari. He thinks he's _all that_ just because he's _pure-blood_.' Juanita rolled her eyes at this statement of hers, trying to make it clear that Mantoe is a stuck-up, snobbish little airhead.

'Miss Darlby, for the _last_ time, do _not_ poke the toad with your wand. You lightly touch it, instead.' The professor's voice suddenly rang out. Ariette looked up, startled, snapped from her daydreams. The professor's voice had betrayed his faked calmness and Ariette knew that he was losing his patience. Juanita sighed again and gave Ariette a reassuring smile, which she hastily returned, for fear of having Juanita comforting her again. Ariette just wanted to be alone for a bit – a wish she knew was impossible to be granted, for they do not have free periods like the sixth- and seventh-years.

- - -

The next few days were miserable, particularly for Ariette, who don't seem to be getting over what Mantoe said. The words kept swirling around in her conscious mind. 'You're just a filthy half-blood; you're just a filthy half-blood.' On and on, Mantoe's voice just kept ringing in her head, tearing at her insides.

_Snap!_

Ariette jumped and saw Juanita snapping her fingers in her face, sitting opposite her in the Ravenclaw Common Room, withdrawing her hand from the front of Ariette's face. Ariette looked back down at the parchments and textbooks spread out in front of her. She was supposed to be writing an essay for Potions, until Mantoe's words invaded her brains and she drifted into daydreams again. 'Honestly, Ari. Get over it already.' Juanita had been telling her this ever since they finished Transfiguration that day, but this time, it was rather snappish compared to previous ones. 'I can't. It just won't leave me alone, however much I want it to.' Ariette replied, turning dramatically to look at the fireplace, where the dying embers were reflecting how she was feeling inside – unenthusiastic, bored and sick.

Juanita studied her friend as Ariette turned from the fireplace to look at a couple of first-years swapping Chocolate Frog cards. In a corner of the Common Room, a group of fifth-year girls were huddled together in a small circle, giggling and – by the looks of it – exchanging rumours and gossips. All Ariette could catch of their conversation is something about the "Chosen One".

'The Chosen One?'

Ariette asked, confusion etched in her face.

'I think I've read about it in the _Prophet_ sometime last year. I can't remember what though.'

Juanita said, her eyes still fixed on the group of giggling girls.

- - -

For the first time after a week, Ariette could smile again. She decided to push all thoughts of Mantoe to the back of her mind and succeeded. Now she could pay her fullest attention in class again.

'I feel so much better now.' Ariette said during breakfast one day. Juanita beamed at her and swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs. 'But every night before I sleep-' Ariette started, wiping the smile off Juanita's face. '-Mantoe keeps popping into my mind and would appear in my dreams.' Juanita grunted in frustration. 'No, _listen_ to me, Nita.' Ariette looked up into her friend's face.

'In my dreams, I'm always kissing him.'


	3. Love Leads to Deceit

_A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm sorry for the long time I took to write it but, it's here._

Love Leads to Deceit

An uncomfortable silence greeted these words. Ariette had literally shouted it out. She could feel her cheeks grow hot as almost every face in the Great Hall turned to face her and Juanita, who had her face covered in her palms, her elbows resting on the table. 'I – I didn't mean to say that. Um, y – you can all go continue what you were do – doing.' Ariette stammered, raising her voice so that the onlookers could hear her. Then one by one, the inquisitive faces looked away and noise started to fill the Great Hall again. Ariette's face was still glowing red when she looked back at her friend, whose face was already out of her hands. Traces of blushing were still visible on Juanita's cheeks when she cleared her throat and asked, with a tinge of doubt in her voice, 'You dreamt about kissing Zeke Mantoe?' 'Yes.' Came the reply.

Silence fell between the two, unease working itself through Ariette's body. This was the first time Ariette felt uneasy in the presence of her friend, unless you count the time when Ariette forgot about Juanita's birthday, and that was when they were four.

'So do you have feelings for Mantoe?' Juanita asked suddenly, her eyes boring into Ariette's. Ariette could see the curiosity dancing in Juanita's eyes as she stared back. 'Yes.' She finally answered after a few moments, averting her eyes from Juanita's gaze and pretended to study the carvings of the plate sitting on the table in front of her, where pieces of leftover bacon contrasted to the shiny exterior of the plate. Juanita's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Ariette answered. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Ariette, who said 'I didn't finish my sentence, Nita. I _do _have feelings for Mantoe, but it is _hate_, not l-' Ariette stopped at that, struggling to find a substitute for the word "love", for she couldn't bring herself to put Mantoe and "love" in the same sentence. '-a strong feeling of deep affection.' She finally concluded, and Juanita gave out a highly audible sigh.

- - -

As the days went by, Ariette realized that she couldn't fight back the fire burning in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw Mantoe. She could always feel the temperature in her body rising whenever he is in sight. 'It's hate, not l- a strong feeling of deep affection,' she would assure herself.

Night fell on the last day of September and Ariette was making her way back to the Common Room when she came upon a tapestry. What was weird about this particular tapestry is that it was flapping and ruffling hard, as though there was someone or some_thing_ moving behind it. Ariette found herself stopping to investigate. She reached out her hand to wrench it off, but stopped when she heard the noise issuing from it. She blushed hard and hurried off when it dawned on her that it was a couple kissing behind the tapestry. Ariette turned her head back, still blushing, and caught a flash of red hair and a tuft of bushy hair sticking out from one side.

Once in her dormitory – where the other four girls were already asleep – Ariette climbed into her four-poster and drew the hangings shut, leaving a tiny opening so that she can look out and through the window into the moonlit night. Shadows danced past the sky, tiny flecks against the silvery light, which Ariette made out to be owls. She studied the creatures for a while and felt her eyes grow heavier, and heavier, until she dozed off.

Everywhere around her was dark, she couldn't see anything, but there was a faraway hooting sound. Then out of the blue, a figure appeared in front of her, his dark bangs falling into his even darker eyes. Surprisingly, she could see the 13-year-old boy standing in front of her, considering the light. Zeke Mantoe's pale hand reached out, brushed against the Slytherin badge on his chest, and stroked Ariette's cheek. Ariette felt herself melt into his arms as he pulled her closer and touched his lips to hers.

'_Ariette_!'

Her eyelids flew open, her heart thumping hard against her ribcage. Ariette searched around wildly for the person who called her name. Her eyes swept across the room until it landed by her bedside. Juanita was perched on her knees, looking flustered and sweaty. The dormitory was empty except for the both of them. The four girls had already left. Ariette sat up.

'What?'

'You'd better get out of bed, _fast_! Classes already started.'

- - -

Ariette scanned the walls as she made her way towards the girl's bathroom. She was almost there when a classroom door opened and from it emerged Mantoe. The burning sensation inside her sprang to life and Ariette glared at him. Instead of spitting an insult, Mantoe smiled – not his usual smirk, but a comforting one – and Ariette couldn't help smiling back.

'I need your help,' Mantoe said, eyeing Ariette, who looked right back. 'but you must ditch that friend of yours first.'

Shock and dilemma sent vibrations all through Ariette's body. Something urged her to go on and help Mantoe with whatever he needs help with, yet another something begged her to run away.

Mantoe watched as Ariette fought an internal battle, and nodded.


End file.
